Naruto: The birth of a bounty hunter
by GamesRMine
Summary: Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, has adopted Naruto as both son and apprentice. He means to see that Naruto is raised as a Mandalorian. Please read and review.
1. Naruto new life

Star Wars meets Naruto. Not enough of this type of cross-over! Now, just so you know, [when you see this it is a hint to stuff in later chapters or explaining how some thing happened that is not central to the story-inside info]. The force and chakra are the same thing, just different technique applying. The story begins:

Boba Fett, once the most feared bounty hunter alive, but with his reputation now shot after falling into the Sarlacc. While he did blow his way out, killing the thing [it eats anything including explosives], the near-death experience made him realize how old he was getting. He needed an apprentice and so he gathered his things, loaded up Slave 1, and began his search for a worthy apprentice.

As he neared an uncharted off-the-map planet, alarms in his ship went off. Boba looked at the monitor to determine that his wing was sabotaged and the guidance system was out of whack. He needed to land or the ship was going to crash. Studying the unknown planet below, he hoped it had a breathable atmosphere. Boba ran through the emergency landing sequence as he neared the planet. He was surprised to see a large settlement as he landed in a primeval forest. He was glad that the landing appeared to go unnoticed. Boba quickly set to work on the repairs to Slave I. He also sent some drones to look at the tech on the planet [the drones have stealth field generators] in case there was anything interesting he should know about it.

Five year old Naruto was fed up with his village. They never showed him respect and they threw him out of the orphanage. He was so sick of how badly they treated him! On the night he had determined that he would leave, just as he got outside, he saw a strange light fall from the sky. Naruto knew that it might be dangerous, but curiosity got the better of him and he ran to find out what had caused the falling light. So intent was he that he never saw a big cat that was looking for it's next meal.

Fett had just completed his repairs when he heard a child scream. Quickly, he drew his blaster pistol and took off running towards the cries. He saw a small boy (human by his look) being attacked by some strange feline which was orange with black stripes. The cat was about to pounce on the boy, so he quickly shot it twice- one in its head another in its chest (or at least where he presumed its heart would be). It fell dead mid-leap, twitching it's death throes. The body was thrown back by the hits, so Fett swiftly walked up to the boy. As he got a good look at him he noticed blonde hair with blue eyes and what he presumed to be three scars on both of his cheeks. Further, the boy had tattered clothes and what looked like cut marks on them. By his appearance, he was either abused possibly running away, or he grew up alone and was fending for himself as best he could. However, those blue eyes showed lots of determination. In Boba's heart, he believed in that instant that he had found his apprentice. Speaking in a gentle voice so as not to frighten the boy he asked "Hey kid. What's your name?"

Naruto looked up at the man that had saved him from the tiger. H was wearing armor and a helmet with a strange t-shaped visor. Naruto was scared stiff, but the man's voice was nice enough, so he gathered his courage and said "My name is Naruto, sir." while staring at the man to see if he was going to hurt him like so many others had before.

Fett knew that look. A lot of his bounty's showed that face when they thought he was going to hurt them, but to see it on a boy no older then five just made him sick. He was definitely going to take the boy now and if all went well, he decided he was going to adopt him as well. "Naruto, my name is Boba Fett. I see potential in you, so I am going to adopt and train you to become a Mandalorian- one of the best soldiers in the galaxy."

Naruto did not know what to say to this pronouncement. He was apparently going to have a family that cared something about him. He was also going to become a Mandalorian. Naruto did not know what that was, but it sounded cool and, more importantly, it sounded as though he would never be picked upon again!

Naruto felt his eyes tear up and a rare, true smile turned up his lips as he hugged the larger man's leg. He felt Boba kneel and pick him up gently. Boba took him to the strange metal thing that had fallen from the sky where he fell peacefully asleep in the arms of one of the most feared man in the galaxy knowing for the first time in his life he had a father that really cared about him.

Fett settled him on his bed, then he walked to the cock pit and took off from the strange planet. As he did, he thought to himself "Welcome Naruto to the first day of the rest of your life as a Mandalorian." As Slave I blasted from that planet never to return [as far as we know?], he felt a strange peace. He had a son now and he would make his father proud as he took off into the never ending space.

First chapter- how do you like it? PLEASE review and give me ideas for where the story should go. The chapter took a lot of work to do and I want people to like the story. Also, check out my other story as well. Thanks and please vote on if Naruto comes back to Konha or not. You decide in the reviews!


	2. 2 The Guardian

Chapter 2 is here. PLEASE REVIEW and vote if Naruto comes back to Konha or not.

Slowly, Naruto opens his eyes after the best sleep of his life. For the first time, he had a father! Naruto looked around. He had been so emotionally tired the night before, he hadn't really paid much attention to his surroundings. He was resting on a plain, but comfortable bed with dun-colored blankets. The rest of the room was a very clean metal with no adornments or paint. The metal wasn't shiny, just very clean.

"Doesn't have enough color for my taste. It needs more orange." he thought to himself as he climbed out of bed. He noticed some clothes near the bed [same style as what Boba wore in the Clone Wars movie]. As he put them on, he noticed that unlike his old clothes, they fit quit well and were comfortable and easy to move in. After he was dressed, he went in search of his new father. Naruto found Fett in a room that had a large glass window which showed the stars. He had never seen the beauty of space before. All he could do was to stare at them.

Boba was thinking about the future. It wasn't something he had done much in the past, but he had a responsibility now. He needed someone to look after Naruto if he died on a hunt. Blowing out a frustrated sigh, he realized that almost all his acquaintances were scum that he did not trust. The one person he knew was not a total scumbag; he could not stand (Solo). He tried to think of someone else that was trustworthy, but none came to mind. "Drat." He was going to have to ask Solo. A noise from the monitor that was in Naruto's bedroom alerted him to the fact that his son beginning to wake up. He was glad, for once, that he was a pack rat. He had kept every thing that he had ever owned. Boba went back to piloting with a small smile. He was determined that he was going to see Solo. The last report he had said Solo had married Princess Leia. "How does a guy like that even find a woman?" was his thought.

Boba heard a voice behind him. Putting his hand to his blaster (just in case), he turned his head to see Naruto standing awkwardly in the entry. Fett relaxed his grip on the blaster and spoke to him. "So you are awake. Good. Now, I have programmed this droid to teach you educational basics; like reading, languages, alien species, and about the galaxy in general. There is also some food cooking now. Do not be surprised if it is different from what you are used to."

Fett paused as he saw Naruto's face was lined with confusion. His son asked "Where are we, Dad?" the word dad rolling off his tongue a little shyly.

At the sound of the word, Fett froze and actually stopped thinking for one brief instant. Then he thought, "This is going to take time to getting used to, but I somehow I like it when he calls me that." Fett looked at his son (he still could not believe he had one) and he answered his son's question. "We are in space, just off your home planet." Naruto just stood there for a moment, then fainted on the spot. With a shrug, Fett thought out loud "I should have seen that coming!" as he picked Naruto up and put him in the seat next to him as they flow towards Solo's home planet.

Some time later, they had arrived. Fett left the C-982 droid to explain to the boy where he had gone when he woke up. Fett counted the guards outside Solo's home. As they saw him, they became very nervous and visibly apprehensive. He approached cautiously, then stopped in front of them and while not saying a word, he stared them down. When the tension became unbearable and they dropped their gazes from his, he spoke in a cold, empty voice that sent chills down their spine. "I need to speak to Solo. Now!" Cringing, they called Solo.

Han Solo was definitely having a day like no other. Leia had just told him that she was pregnant and now, just to cap it off, a man he had thought dead and gone was at the front gate. A man that might not be happy with him. He and Chewy grabbed their weapons- going for firepower that was not immediately obvious to avoid provocation. As they went to 'greet Fett' they exchanged looks of intense unease.

Walking out the gates, Han could not stop from letting out a soft gasp. There was no mistake that this was Boba Fett. Squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin, Han asked "What do you want, Fett?"

Chewy rumbled his own version of the question as Fett spoke. "A favor, if you will listen to me." Han's eyes narrowed. Now things WERE strange. Fett NEVER asked for favors. Quickly he scanned the man again. Yes, it was Boba Fett. Before he decided that it was against his better judgment, they let him inside the gates.

What Fett asked next was something Han would never have imagined in a million years. "I would like you to take care of my son should something ever happen to me. You would be properly compensated, of course." So saying, Fett's lips turned down and a slight grimace crossed his face.

Han could tell those words were sticking in Fett's mouth. Then, however, Fett's words struck home and the realization hit him. Fett had a SON!! "How did Fett get a son?" he thought to himself. "No, when did Fett get a son and why?" Finally, out loud, Han asked him. "Why are you asking me? We hated each others guts. You even sold my bounty to Jabba!"

Sighing, Fett replied. "Let's get this started. I hate you, but you are the only scumbag that I would trust with my son." Chewy yowled something incomprehensible and shook out his shaggy mane. Looking back and forth between the two of them, he shook his head and left.

Han knew he should just say no to the dangerous man before him, but after opening his mouth several times to do so, he found he could not. It was as if Fett had been replaced by a good man- one he respected. Finally, he let out a long sigh. "Ok, Fett. I will do it should the need ever arise. Now just go- now's not a good time." As he watched Fett leave, he just knew Leia was going to kill him and Chewy no doubt had run straight to her.

As Fett made his way back to his ship, he cursed the fact that he only knew one trust-worth man. As he entered Slave I, he saw Naruto studying with C-982. He was going to begin Naruto's Mandalorian training soon. Fett was proud of how fast his son learned, but he really need to get that loud mouth of his under control- and fast! Ambling towards his cockpit with a small smile, he began planning the next few years.

Well, that is chapter 2. Please review. Thanks!


	3. The Hunt

Chapter 3. Takes place 10 years after Chapter 2.

Daverick was having the worst day in his life. First, the Hutts found out that he had stolen from them and now he was running from a bounty hunter with a T shaped visor! Running swiftly down a darkened street, he made a quick left into an alley. That was one good thing about Coruscant. It had lots of alleys. Suddenly, he felt a hot flash of pain in his right leg. Looking down, he saw an anoobas had taken a mouthful of his now bleeding limb [an anoobas is a dog-like creature that inhabits Tatooine]. Pulling out his pistol, he aimed to kill when a blaster bolt hit his weapon, turning it to slag. Whirling, he saw a well-armed man standing in the entrance to the alley. The man had on black Mandalorian armor- so dark that he almost blended into the night. His helmet had four bright orange claw marks painted on that ran from the top left to the bottom right of the helmet. Daverick's jaw dropped, but before he could say anything, the man shot him full of tranquilizers. As darkness crowded his vision, he heard the man say "Dad would be proud. My first solo hunt at the age of fifteen. How nice."

Calling his anoobas to his side, Naruto remembered the day he first brought his pet home.

FLASHBACK

A six year old Naruto was standing before his father with his new-found pet in his arms. His father had just said "No, we can not keep an Anoobas!" However, Naruto was not going to give up his first pet, so he decided to execute Plan B. Pursing his lips, he teared up his eyes in a most pitiful way and then looked at his father, making sure one strategic drop streaked down his cheek. While this particular plan had yet to fail, for extra measure he spoke in a quavering voice "B-b-b-but…" That should do it! He was right. As before, his father got an angry look on his face (knowing he was falling for a con job, but helpless against it) he spoke pretty harshly "Fine! You can keep it. But it is YOUR job to make it useful in hunting." Fett walked off muttering to himself about figuring out a way to beat that look. Naruto just smiled his satisfaction and hugged the Anoobas. "I'll call you Hunt." he said.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto walked over to pick up the bounty, rubbing Hunt's ears while reflexively checking his blaster. After removing the target's weapons, he called his father on the communicator in his helmet. "Hey, Dad. I got the target. Let's get paid and go have some lunch. I'm hungry!"

Fett let out a quiet sigh. His son was a good, no- a GREAT Mandalorian. He just was never full! There was also the fact that the Sith and the Jedi never stopped trying to get to him (something about weird force flowing in paths [chakra pathways] not just randomly). He had taught his son well. He was stronger and faster, not to mention more agile. However, he figured that Naruto must have come from a species that only looked like human, but gave off some kind of energy that if focused on any area of the body increased strength and speed in that region. This allowed Naruto to walk up vertical surfaces like it was the ground. Boba shook his head and admitted to himself that Naruto HAD made that mutt useful- not that he would ever tell Naturo that! He called his son on his communicator: "Ok. Bring the target here. I know that mutt probably broke some of his bones, so stop the bleeding. The Hutts want him alive."

I know it is short, but this I really want feedback on where you want this story to go. I have so many ideas that I can't decide. PLEASE review. Thanks to everyone who already sent in comments- it's greatly appreciated!


	4. The new Mandalorian

Hey, I am back and so is the story! A lot of you said Naruto should not return to Konha, but it would not be much of a crossover without a few more Naruto elements. So I need openings. Should Konha join the Republic? Should Rock Lee become a Jedi or spread the power of youth in the galaxy? Should Jiraiya's books go intergalactic? I think Rock Lee will become a Jedi if you do not have better suggestions- it would be very funny right?!

Naruto had just arrived home after giving the Hutts their merchandise. Hunt was, as usual, laid across Naruto's bed happily waiting for his master's hand to scratch behind his ears.

Naruto was at that moment cleaning his blaster collection. While his hands were busy, he looked at his armor and decided that it need a little more orange. Chuckling at the expression on Boba's face when he would see the new, even more colorful armor, he turned his attention inward. Naruto began thinking about his powers [chakra]. He needed to know what it could do, but that would mean going back to THAT place. Naruto most emphatically did not want to do that, but what else could his powers do? He was no closer to a decision when he received a call from the Hutts Personal Assistant of No Importance (or at least that was what Naruto called him). He turned on the hologram and a Trandoshan appeared.

"Greetings, bounty hunter. The honorable Zogo the Hutt has decided to hire you."

Naruto thought "Great. The biggest slime-ball since Jabba. Oh well, a job is a job!" He then replied out loud: "What's the pay and the target?"

The Trando paused, then replied "6000 credits and the target is a disobedient slave by the name of Treera, who escaped with a pilot named Vizsla [no, not the one from the death watch]. Both are wanted dead."

Naruto sighed quietly and said "As you wish." then shut off the hologram.

After a few days chasing misleading information, Naruto finally found their hideout on Tatooine. He saw a man that fit Vizla's hologram and quickly decided that he would follow, then kill him and the mystery slave together. He stealthily made his way towards Vizla's look-alike and followed him. He noted that the man stopped in an alleyway, peered cautiously around, then began to open a barely visible door set into a wall of the alley. Naruto had enough info, so he took aim with his blaster and with a shout, he put a hole in the man's skull. "Now for the Slave." he thought. He walked over to the door and, after checking his blaster, opened slowly. What he saw broke his cold heart. The slave was a tiny little old girl- no older than three. She was huddled into a frightened ball, trying to be invisible in her bolt-hole. There are some things a Mandalorian (especially Naruto) is never going to do. One was to take a contract to kill a three year old.

Frowning angrily, Naruto decided that Zogo had just made himself a fatal mistake. Looking at the kid, he remembered what his Father Boba did for him all those years ago. Well, the Mandalorians were coming back. First one, now two and Naruto impulsively determined that he was going to make it three. He kneeled down by the little girl and, removing his helmet, he spoke softly to her. " Hey, Treera. I arrange it so people will stop hunting you and give you a good family." The girl looked up at him with wonderment shining through the tears in her eyes. He smiled with genuine feeling at her while she slowly uncurled her body and faced him directly, then threw her arms around him and hugged him. Naruto thought to himself: "This must be what Dad felt with me." Then a new thought hit his head. "I am definitely going to rebuild the Mandalorians and the outcast are going get their chance. I swear that I will. I know what to do now about Konha and it will never be the same!"

Putting his arms around the tiny girl, he picked her up and spoke to her. "Now for my plan to work I will need a piece of your hair to fool the……bad people that you are……gone. Ok?"

Smiling trustingly into his eyes, she said. "Sure. Um….can you be my brother? I never had one before."

Naruto met her gaze and smiled as he spoke: "Sure. Now little sis, do you know what a Madalorian is?"

If you like this story, please review. Oh and do not forget to voice your opinion on where the story should go next. And do not think he will join he may go back and work with Konha but it will alliance type of deal.


	5. A new mission

Hey, sorry for the wait. Here is Chapter 5!

As Naruto (with Treera on his shoulder) heads toward his ship, he plans how he will explain to his father that he has another kid. OH- he can already imagine the yelling! Naruto knows Boba is going to need a tall glass of Tihaar [a Mandalorian alcoholic drink] by the end of it. Naruto lets out a sigh and looks at the now sleeping form of Treera. He was planning to send Zogo a piece of her hair and some blood. He would have the droid extract it painlessly while she sleeps. As he put her down on his bed, a small smile spread itself on his lips. He walked to the cockpit and called his father, feeling like he was facing a Stathas [venomous reptile native to the Mandalore system] bite. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he watched the monitor steadily as his father's image came to life.

Boba was having a good day, no a great day! He had been paid a very large sum of credits for a stupidly simple job and was now heading to find a new hunt. He was almost smiling when his son's hologram appeared. However, seeing as Slave I answered that meant something big. It was probably a very large bounty with which Naruto needed help, Boba told himself. The fact that Naruto was still wearing his armor was also a good indication as he would normally remove his helmet when talking to his father. So Boba answered with a very cheerful question. "Tell me, how big of a bounty is it? That is what you called for, isn't it? And remove that helmet!"

As Naruto removed his helmet, he grinned sheepishly and moved his hand behind his head to scratch his shaggy blonde hair. Boba knew the signs of nerves in his son and, with a sinking heart, realized that his good day was about to end.

Naruto looked at his father and said in a slightly shaky voice "Oh, um Dad, there was a slight complication on my last hunt." He knew what to expect, in fact he was preparing his defense ever since he decided to take Treera in.

His father removed his own helmet and said in a stern voice "What sort of complication?" It was definitely a demand, not a question. Naruto was sweating bullets now.

"Well, you see Zogo hired me to hunt down an escaped slave and the pilot that had helped it escape. He wanted both dead".

Boba took a deep breath to steady himself. Had his son failed to finish a job? It didn't sound very complicated, but then he knew that what the client said and what reality was were often two very different things. People who got twisted up with Zogo were probably crooked anyways. He decided to ask. "What does that matter? Did you fail in the hunt? You normally never give up."

Naruto took a deep breath, looked his father square in the eyes and said "The target, Treera, was no older then three." One thing that he nor his son (or self-respecting Mandalorian) would do is to hurt a child that young. There was no Honor in it. Boba sighed to himself as somehow he knew what was coming next before Naruto spoke.

"She has no family to speak of, so I think we should take her in." Naruto barely paused between sentences, not leaving Boba a chance to respond. "I already took the time to make it seem as though she is dead." Still running his sentences together, Naruto spoke again. "I want to restart the Mandalorians. Like the Story of Grandpa Jango and Vizsla."

It was in that moment that Boba thought "What the galaxy am I in for?", but he was going to be proud of his son for whatever was to come of his latest adventure.

KOHNA

At Konha,the Sarutobi sighed while shaking his head despondently. He knew he had let Minato down when Naruto had disappeared while he was gone. He had made it publicly known who Naruto's father was and the council was quite angry that he did not tell them first.

It was getting late when his eyes caught on a falling star. He decided to watch it's journey, until he noticed that it was getting larger in the night sky. That meant just one thing- it was getting closer! He sounded the village alarm to get everyone evacuated, but then he noticed that it's shape was not that of an asteroid. It looked more like a man-made piece.

He quickly called his ninja [Gai's Team and Kakashi in this story he failed his team without Naruto] plus Jiraiya, who was at the time doing his 'Research.' They quickly rushed to where the thing had landed- near Training Ground 7. Speaking quickly, the 3rd said "We do not know what or who it is, so be ready to fight if it is hostile." Kakashi immediately entered his ready stance followed by the others as a door on the strange metal opened and a humanoid figure strode down the ramp that emerged before him. The figure was wearing all black armor, but on the chest was a weird looking skull painted orange. The face was covered by a helmet with a T-shaped visor and orange claw marks painted on the sides. All in all, it was a really imposing sight.

He moved his hands up and removed the helmet. They all gasped except for Lee, Neji, and Tenten. The 3rd said in a shaky voice "N-Naruto?" That was all he managed to say to the boy he had failed all those years ago.

Naruto spoke very calmly. "I missed you too, old man. But I think we have business to discuss."

So how do you like it? Do not worry, Naruto will not join Konha. What he does will surprise you! Next chapter will have more Treera in it. Now some Konha Nin will go into space, but not stay. Kakashi and Jiraiya will definitely go up, but who else should- maybe Lee, Hinata, Sasuke, or Shino? If you have other ideas please tell me through your reviews.


	6. The Deal

Hey, I am back. So you have decided that Hinata, Lee and Shino should go up. I was actually hoping that you would choose them. Please review this chapter. Thanks!

Naruto lead the way to the Hokage's tower, followed by Kakashi, Jiraiya and the 3rd to discuss with the council Naruto's plan, which they had yet to hear. On the way, he told them his story- from his rescue, to the day he had met Treera. They all listened closely, while still trying to accept that there were aliens. When they got to the tower, the 3rd called the council to hear Naruto speak.

The entire council and all the ninja present were all eager to hear the new power from the stars. Some, like the old war hawk Danzo, wanted to use this traveler's tech for the purpose of conquest, while others thought of how many lives could be saved with that same tech.

Naruto was not nervous. He knew how to un-nerve people by not showing any emotion- not even in his voice. When he wanted, it became a spine chilling monotone (something Fett had taught him well). This, he decided, was how he was going to speak to them.

"Hokage and the Council of Konoha, I present you with a deal that would be very beneficial to the both of us. I know you want my tech and access to new markets in space, with new weapons never before seen in this world." He took a quick pace back to study their faces. Most were waiting on there seat's edge for his next words. Naruto smiled behind his helmet- they were putty now!

He spoke again. "My people, the Mandalorians, are very powerful and would like to set up a base in your village. Basically, you get a new clan, new tech, access to space, and new fighting styles. The Mandalorians are very private, so unlike the clans here already we can take jobs for ourselves. As is our tradition, none of them will hurt Konoha. I ask you- will you miss these opportunities by so freely letting this new power go away?" He all ready knew what they where going to do. If things worked out here, Konoha will become just a part of the New Mandalorians his father was gathering. Strong warriors that he respected [the list was very small] were gathering to join them.

The 3rd turned Naruto's words over in his mind. He now had a chance to make it up to the boy he had failed. However, he knew the council would need just one more push. He could make sure that happened! 3rd arose and cleared his throat. Then he spoke loudly and clearly. "That is a great offer, Fett-san. I think we will need time to decide our course of action in this cause. If you please, go and we will come to a decision." He smiled at Naruto and bowed as he spoke his final words. He watched Naruto salute in what he figured was the warrior culture's sign of respect as he left the council chambers. Now, he thought, time to get to work to make sure this deal passed!

As Naruto walked around the village observing closely it's inhabitants, he spotted a boy about his age wearing a long coat which hid the bottom of his face, as well as black sunglasses to hide his eyes. His black hair was wild and spiky, kept up by his headband. The boy was watching a bug walking on a leaf. Naruto was very curious as to what he was doing, so he walked over. As he did so, the boy grabbed the bug gently and examined it closer. Naruto cleared his throat and tried to speak in a friendly tone (being a son of a bounty hunter allowed very few friends). "Hey, what's your name? And what are you doing with that bug anyway?"

Shino regarded the figure, running his eyes over the strange armor he wore. The entire village knew of the Traveler's purpose in coming- news traveled fast. He also knew that it would be nice to form an alliance and possible friendship with the boy. If he had seen aliens, then in his mined the fact that Shino was a living hive would not be too far-fetched.

"My name is Shino and I am collecting this insect for breeding purposes. My clan uses insects to fight." He was relieved it had come out relatively calmly. That was the most he had spoken that day. Then a thought struck him. If there are aliens, then there are alien insects! He was not going to give up on the thought that the next time he would travel with the boy to get some new insects! Shino decided to ask. "Next time you go, may I come with you? I would like to get some new insects to fight with."

Naruto looked closely at the boy and in that second he knew that being able to control bugs would make him a great Mandalorian. So, he smiled and calmly replied "Sure. You also intrigue me. So what would you think of becoming an honorary Mandalorian?"

The boy looked surprised, but tried to hide it and spoke levelly. "Sure, as long as you never ask me to betray Konoha or my clan." He spoke, then with a wave said goodbye and went off with his new bug.

Now Naruto was walking aimlessly until he heard the sounds of fighting or training. He by reflex put a hand on his blaster and quickly went to investigate. He saw what was best described as one big guy in a green spandex jumpsuit with a bowl haircut and **BIG** eyebrows with a younger, littler him.

The large one spotted Naruto and in a flash was right in front of him with a thumb up in his face as he spoke. "I have heard a lot about you our most mysterious, youthful visitor from the space. I, the green beast of Konoha Gai, ask that you have a most youthful spar with my student, or as non-shnobi call it, Hand to Hand combat." As the large one spoke, he struck a pose.

Naruto has nothing better to do while waiting on the council, so he agrees to the sparring match. He sees the little one smile and walks towards him, saying in a very enthusiastic voice: "I, Rock Lee, wish you luck in our match to show our springtime of youth!" He then backed up and entered his fighting stance. Naruto walked back a few paces and settled into his own stance. As if waiting on a whistle blow, the two stare at each other. Suddenly, Lee sends a powerful kick at Naruto's head. As Naruto ducks, he sends his fist flying into Lee's gut. Lee quickly recovers and goes for a punch at Naruto's unarmored side. He hits, sending a jarring pain though Naruto. Both combatants then jumped back and looked at each other. There thoughts were the same. "He is GOOD."

Naruto raised his hands and removed his helmet and chest armor, then settled back into his stance and smiled. Lee retained his smile while he removed his weights [the armor and Lee's weights weighed about the same]. They began to circle each other. Lee is the first to move with a punch sent into Naruto's face. As he is thrown back by the force of it, Lee charges to punch his advantage. Naruto sees him coming, and wipes the blood from his mouth, then pulls a fast uppercut- hitting Lee square in the jaw and sending him upwards. Lee lands on his feet and stares at Naruto with a determined look, but before they could move, a Ninja appears between them and states that the council will see Naruto now.

Naruto is disappointed that he could not finish his sparring match and turning to Lee he spoke. "Sorry, Lee our match has to be postponed. I promise I will make it up."

Lee holds out his hand for Naruto to shake, saying "My most youthful rival, I cannot wait to test our youthfulness again." After they shook hands, Naruto walks quickly back to the council.

The council is waiting with blank faces while he arrived. Then, the 3rd spoke. "We accepted the deal, but you must take at least five ninja into space to train. We have confirmed that Kakashi and Jiraiya will go up, but you will help me pick the rest in my office."

Well, that was Chapter 6. So far Lee, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hinata and Shino will go into space. Next chapter decides for sure if anyone else should go. Please tell me your thoughts. Oh, also let me know if you think Zabuza andHaku should join the Mandalorians. Thanks!


	7. The New World

So glad for the reviews- it helped a lot! I love hearing from you all. It is so fulfilling to hear good things about what you write [and constructive criticism]. Now, the chapter you've all been waiting for: The New World.

As Boba Fett piloted Slave 1 with his adopted daughter Treera at his side, Naruto was on his birth planet preparing for them. Fett's job was to find people on various planets that would welcome a new life. So far he has found a shark man and three sibling's- one of which can control sand. They all jumped at the chance for the new life which Boba offered to them. This was to be expected, of course. The "sand man" was a little unstable, but within a few weeks he turned out just fine. Fett began his operation to find just this type of individual. Naruto had suggested he look for talented individuals on his old planet even before Naruto got there. Right now, though, he had to teach them about the galaxy at large. He had a feeling this was going to be a very bad day.

Naruto was not having a good day, either. He had to choose three of their warriors to go on a galaxy tour. He knew that two of them are adults- one Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya [he agreed to do it for his "research"], not to mention Shino and Lee. He just needed one more person. Naruto decided that he would choose a girl since he had four guy opinions and no female one. As he debated, there was one name that just kept coming up. One of the few non-fan girls in this generation: Hinata Hyuuga. While his thoughts chased each other around his head, all that came to mind was "What have I gotten myself in too?"

Naruto knew that he was probably going to have to make the group honorary Mandalorians so he can get them to blend in better on the journey. There was no point in revealing to the galaxy just where the New Mandalorians were coming from. Konoha, he hoped, would later become more then just an ally of the Mandalorians, but become a group itself. Finally, he shook his head and thought "Enough!" He had to tell the 3rd of his choices and get their armor ready for the journey.

As Hinata was given the mission to go into space to explore the galaxy, she quickly realized that on this trip, there would be one unknown guy and five Konoha Shinobi males [About how dangerous if combat broke out]. She was very afraid of what might happen when her father heard of the plan and of how he might look at the situation. To her surprise, he gave her a lot of training scrolls and told her to get on the good side of the Mandalorian in order to strengthen their clan's standings. She was pacing the garden thinking about this new development. What if the Mandalorian was mean? She had always been shy, but she hoped to make some new friends on this trip and maybe gain some confidence as well. Her courage failing, she nearly decided that she was going to meet this Mandalorian and see if he was like all the rumors . However, she steeled her resolve and told herself "NO!" She would not question herself this time. She would stand proud and speak clearly to the stranger (or at least she hoped). She could hardly believe she was going to the stars in a few hours.

Shino had packed his bags with a great many clothes. He had a three other bags full of jars, from glass to steel, to contain the new bug species he would bring back. "Life is so good." he thought.

Rock Lee was having the time of his life. An S-Ranked Mission and he was going on it! "This is definitely Youthful!" he shouted madly at the stars. Lee had packed his bags full of his favorite outfits, then spoke to Gai-Sensei about how youthful this mission was and how he would learn New Taijutsu styles that were never practiced on their planet. Best of all, he was going on it with his new Eternal Rival/ Friend Naruto. As he careened crazily through the town, Lee took a deep breath and yelled out to the people on the streets of how he was going on a most youthful Mission into space.

As Naruto waited by his ship for his guests to arrive, he was playing a combat simulator he had set up that would end if anyone came too close to his ship. When it alerted him of a few people approaching, he switched it off and looked at his monitor to determine their identity. Naruto smiled as he recognized the guest . Arising, he donned his helmet and walked out to greet them. The girl let out a small nervous " Eep" when she saw him. He realized that she was probably very shy. Keeping that in mind, he decided to break the silence with a friendly tone. "So, I guess I should welcome you to my ship. I will show you all around, but first I will show you THINGS YOU DO NOT TOUCH." He yelled the last part to make sure they got the point. After all, as he showed them around, they should never be allowed to touch the hyper drive, the defense systems, or the nav-computer.

Afterwards, Naruto showed them to their rooms. Kakashi and Jiraiya would have to share, as well as Lee and Shino. Only himself and Hinata had their own room. Satisfied that they were all settled, Naruto began the take-off sequence. He thought to himself "They really should see this!", so he called everyone to the cockpit for take-off. Each guest had a unique expression as they watched the stars get closer. Lee had his face up against the cockpit window and was yelling about how youthful it was. Shino expressed himself with a tiny smile, while Hinata was both scared and mystified by the alien beauty of the stars. Kakashi was griping his seat with more force then required, while Jiraiya was scribbling hastily in a note book he would use in his next book. Smiling hugely, Naruto thought "This is going to get interesting!"

There you go- Chapter 7. Like always, please review this chapter. And special thanks to Dracomancer1 for all the support and ideas. All suggestions are welcome and Garaa and Kisame is a Mandalorian- bet you did not see that coming! Oh, I need ideas on how his armor will look, so please let me know your thoughts. Thank you.


	8. The Flight

I am back and here is Chapter 8. Please check out the poll on my profile. Thanks!

On Slave 1, sitting by himself in a small hanger, Gaara was wearing an unaccustomed smile. It was not a large smile, but a smile nevertheless. It was due to his new-found joy at finally belonging to a group who did not care about his "inner" demon. He felt truly free for the first time in his life. Shaking his head in wonder, Gaara put aside his thoughts, and returned his attention to the new armor in his grasp. He carefully turned it over in his hands, thoughtfully deciding how he would customize it. He started by painting it a dark brown, the color of dried blood. As a secondary color, he used a golden sand stain to highlight it. Reviewing his choices critically, he decided that he liked what he had done.

Looking over at his gourd, he noticed how out-of-place the simple organic container was in these surroundings. He really needed a new container for his sand. Standing up, he stretched the kinks out, then walked out into the dimly light corridor in search of Fett. Stopping abruptly as he remembered that he should not leave his armor unattended, he quickly returned to the hanger to collect his armor (and gourd). Once he secured them, he would go find Fett to ask about a suitable container.

Nearby, in storage room, Temari and Kankuro had already finished customizing their armor. Temari's armor was somehow painted nearly the same as Jango's armor was (something that would give Fett quite a start when he saw it as she had obviously never seen Jango). She was checking out the weapons crates to find one she liked, while smiling like a maniac and looking like a kid in a candy store. Her brother Kankuto's armor was jet black with silver trim. He had a peaceful smile on his face while he looked at droid parts. When he had found out about droids he had literally jumped up into the air in joy. After examining all the droids he could, he was now building a droid of his own that could also be used as a puppet. Currently he was surrouned by some nasty looking parts while the droid took shape in his hands.

In a different part of the ship, Kisame was checking out his sword. He was glad that it could easily be turned into a viro-blade as he didn't think he could bear to part with it- no matter the advantages. He was wearing his new armor and hadn't taken it off since he had customized it. The armor was a dark sea blue with white patches on the arms and legs and a white shark silhouette across his chest. He too was happy with this new group. It was a lot better then his old organization and probably more sane well! Well, he stopped his thought, all except for that Gaara kid. Frowning slightly as he picked out a secondary weapon (a blaster cannon capable of shooting though a ship's hull- as such it was unloaded), he wondering what Gaara's story was. Then, shrugging as he dismissed the thought, he returned his attention to the weapon in his hand. It was fairly large, but could still be strapped to his leg. Deciding he liked it, he printed a shark's jaw on the barrel and decided that it was an imposing sight. Grinning again, he thought to himself "What fun I'm going to have!"

Meanwhile, on his own ship, Naruto was the only person on the ship in a bad mood. He was not having a good day, mainly because Jiraiya had discovered holograms and was currently using them to make holographic versions of his books, while hatching plans to sell them to the galaxy at large. He gave a big sigh and looked at Jiraiya, bent over the holographic array. Jiraiya's armor was plain silver- no other color relieving it. In Naruto's opinion, it was boring at best. He glanced down at his own orange armor and wished again he could get Jiraiya to pay a LITTLE more attention to his armor. The other's armor was not nearly as bland. He was curntly going to Nar Shardar the first stop on there juruory he know that they would need some ground rules, he decided. They all had agreed to receive the armor and each had utilized a different style, much to Naruto's pleasure. Looking once more at Jiraiya, Naruto stifled another sigh.

Hanging out in his room, Kalashi was trying on his new armor. His combat vest had been discarded onto his bed. Grinning, he admired his armor. It was golden with a silver trim. "It was really beautiful." he thought. He was also wearing his mask, along with a headband over his eye [like in the show]. He had really taken to the new weapons he now had access to. He especially liked the sniper rifle. He had mentally combined the rifle with a stealth field generator and had determined that it would be a deadly combination. Taking one last look at his beautiful armor, he pulled out his book and started to read, thinking "I'm going to love Jiraiya's new 3D books!"

Lee was in a small storage space with some practice dummys hung around the bare metal walls. He was diligently working on the new combat skills he had learned. Lee was wearing his traditional green outfit, but with the Mandalorian chest and leg armor attached to it. The shin guard was orange, while the rest of his armor was an irridescent green. He also wore bracers that could stop light saber attacks. He thought how youthful Naruto was for giving him such awesome armor. He was sure Gai-sensei would approve of his new look. He still insisted that he only use Taijutsu for combat, but liked the idea of piloting.

Over by the main computer board, Shino was looking at data on the various new insects. He knew that the first stop was probably going to be a city, so he was not have time to find a lot of different insects. He consoled himself by looking at his new armor. It was gray with white stripes all around it. Unlike the other's armor, it was a loose fit so he could still send out his insects. Sighing in disappointment over the postponement of his bug-hunting days, he shook his head, then went back to looking at the screen showing the new bugs he hoped to find.

Hinata was reviewing her weapon choices. In keeping with her personal philosophy, they were all non-lethal. She looked at the armor she had been given. Although she had been instructed to customize it to suit her, she still had no idea of what she was going to do to it. She let out a small sigh as her mind drifted to Naruto- something it did often. He was really nice, she decided. She liked him- plain and simple. He had been helping her to try to get over her shyness, but so far was failing. He didn't seem to realize that just being around him tied her tongue into knots. Firmly pushing her thoughts in another direction, she started mentally going over the medial equipment she had discovered on-board. She was fascinated by it's capabilities and determined to quickly learn how to use it.

Well, that was Chapter 8. It was really kind a set up for Chapter 9. I needed to get everyone in their new look and position. As always, please review. Also, give me some idea on what Hinata's armor should look like. Also, please go to my profile and vote. So long folks!


	9. The First Stop

Chapter 9-finally is here. It took me a long time to do because I could not decide the look of Hinata's armor. Please review it- thanks!

Hinata had finally chose an armor color. She had gone with a pearl white background and a golden accent color. It had a lotus flower on the chest plate that spread shoulder to shoulder. She was hoping that it would impress Naruto. She was really starting to like him- he was different than the other men she had met. She was still too shy around him to talk to him directly much, but she often hung around in the background and listened to him talk to the others. She had heard him say that they were going to someplace called Nar Shardar and had started to imagine what alien beauty it might hold. She was also glad that they had some responsible adults [as far as she knew] with them.

Hinata walked out of her room and into the hallway, still admiring the tech which surrounded her. They had all learned basic- apparently the most common language in the galaxy, along with the Mandalorian tongue. As she made her way to the medical bay to study more of the fascinating knowledge stored there, she reflected on how much she loved learning new ideas and new ways to help the body. For her, this was truly the trip of a lifetime.

Lee was having the time of his life as he and Naruto had exchanged youthful Taijutsu combat style and he had worked to merge them into one. His hard work had paid off in a style that was both graceful and deadly. He had also learned how to use a blaster pistol. He did think it was a little unyouthful, but Naruto, his friend and Eternal Rival [he is making Gai proud], said that it was like a replacement for jujitsu so he did not mind using it, but only as a last resort. His speed had also improved because he wore both his armor and training weights all day and night. So when he removed his weights he would move at the same speed as he had moved in the past without the armor. He had become a familiar sight (and sound) jogging the corridors of the ship with his armor and weights making him pound the floor loudly.

Jiraiya had just finished turning his books into holograms and was having Kakashi look over them. He loved Kakashi's reaction and just knew he was going to make millions. His happiness at that thought was tempered by his feelings of sadness that he was supposed to be Naruto's godfather, but he was always away from the village and not in touch. He now just hoped that he could someday be important to Naruto. Shaking his head at the dour thought, he quickly turned his mind to happier ones as he walked over to the computer he was given by Naruto. Given because he did not want him doing his 'research' on Naruto's own.

Shino was walking around wearing his armor to get the feel of it as he wandered the ship. His insects were telling him that there was an insect under a nearby compartment. Shino's heart leaped for joy as he might finally get a new specimen. He quickly ran back to his room and grabbed both steel and glass jars- not knowing which he would need. He quickly made his way back and found the compartment again with his insects' help. Carefully he pried open the lid, holding the steel jar close by with the glass jar at his feet. What he saw was the strangest insect he had ever seen. It had pincher-like jaws and was about the size of his hand. It had ten legs and looked very interesting. He couldn't wait to study it. First he grabbed it by its shell-like back and deposited it in the glass jar. Holding the jar up to the light, he smiled, then quickly took it back to his room so he could study it. He didn't stop smiling the whole way there. "This is going to be SUCH fun." he thought.

Naruto was seated in the main cockpit, going though landing procedures and was presently feeling very annoyed at the gungan that was the dock manager. He had finally convinced the thing that he was not going to kill him, nor would any of his 'crew'. He admitted to himself that if he had been a little friendlier and less impatient at the start of the conversation that it might have wound up a lot sooner. Naruto knew that Nar Shardar had not changed and it was a good thing as he got a lot of business here.

He opened up his com-link and told everyone to meet him in the main common room so he could set some ground rules for them while on Nar Shardar. As he stood up and walked to the main room, he watched everyone come in with amazed expressions. "Probably because they are on another planet." thought Naruto. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and then spoke. "Ok, in a few seconds we will go into Nar Shardar. The main rule is to stay close to me for now. Things work differently here than what you are used to. You have to ask me if you want to do something- and Jiraiya, you can not sell your books yet, that would attract too much attention." Jiraiya looked downcast about that, but the other's understood, confirmed by there collective nods. "The next rule is to never take off your helmet unless you are eating and last, but not least, do not disgrace that armor! You are Mandalorians!" He was pretty forceful about the last one. "Now, let's head out."

That was chapter 9. Let me know your thoughts- should Lee enter a combat tournament? What type of bug do you want Shino to get? Tell me in your reviews and please vote on my new poll. Thanks!


	10. Lee's Tournament

Chapter 10- sorry for the wait.

As Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Jiraiya, and Lee walked onto the gray, shadowed loading dock of Nar Shardar. Unblinking eyes stared out at them from dark corners, and even from the dim ceiling. There were many interesting things that Shino would not go see, preferring instead to study his new specimen.

Kakashi was just amazed at all the strange and wonderful goods coming and going before his eyes. He had studied the ship they were currently living on and had to admit that it was definitely a combat model- not one of those civilian models. The big, blocky style of the civilian ships gathered around the dock were useful only as transport. He pulled out his book and began reading while using the 360 degree vision his helmet offered. He was really liking the high-tech helmet so far.

Lee was ecstatic that he was on a different planet. "How youthful!" he thought. As he watched the ships move in and out of the docks area, he was mesmerized. "Gai-sensei, I will learn how to pilot those most youthful ships." he thought, then he looked towards his eternal rival Naruto. "Naruto, my most youthful rival. Would you please teach me how to pilot those ships?" He was grinning under his helmet at the very thought.

His rival looked at him and said with a slight questioning tone "Sure I will, but why do you want to?"

Lee responded "To show the universe the power of youth!" he exclaimed, but a little quieter then usual so as to not draw too much attention to their party. He had continued to scan their surroundings in wonder while talking to Naruto. His eyes widened when he saw a sign 'Hand to hand combat. Tournament prize offered to winner.' He quickly turned to his friends, wordlessly (for once!) grabbed all of them, and hustled them off to the tournament.

Jiraiya had seen some beautiful alien girls and was about to introduce himself to the lovelies when that green spandex idiot grabbed him and ran off to a fighting tournament. "Well at least there might be catfights." he thought to himself.

Hinata was taking in all the sights and was amazed when Lee grabbed her arm she let out an 'Eep' while being dragged to a fighting tournament. She was really scared that she might get hurt or even her teammates.

Back on the ship, Shino was carefully studying the bug he had caught. He had determined that it was an amazing tracker. It would follow a scent for days judging by it's olfactory senses [he used an x-ray type of device]. He was overjoyed at the discovery and immediately started to breed it to his bugs. It would take a few days to see the results, but he was very excited about the possibilities. He had a notepad ready and lots of time to burn. Of course, Naruto's dog-like thing Hunt really liked having someone stay with him in the ship.

Back on planet, Lee had just ran up to the fight promoted. It was a Bothan. Lee was surprised to see an alien, but after giving it a quick up and down appraising look, introduced himself in his usual manner. "I am the glorious Rock Lee. The green beast of Konoha has come with my youthful friends to fight in your most youthful tournament!"

Naruto just let out a groan while shaking his head minutely. They were going to make a lot of enemies! Well, maybe not Kakashi, Shino or Hinata, but the others- well that was a different story. While he was signing up, a call lit the inside of his helmet- it was his dad. He put his hand to his helmet and answered. "Naruto, make sure you stop at Kashyyyk. Soon we will meet up and meet the new recruits." They spoke a little more, Naruto catching Fett up on their travels so far. Naruto ended the call just as Lee made his way into the pit for his first fight.

What is Lee going to fight? YOU tell me in your reviews!


	11. Boba's Group

Chapter 11- here you go.

Gaara looked around him with a smile of satisfaction. His job, starting a Mandalorian base on Tatooine, was going smoothly and he absolutely loved the amount of sand here which he could control. He was having a grand time using the endless sand dunes to crush thugs as he made a place for the construction droids to do their job. He just hoped his siblings were doing as well as he was. Laughing out loud, he raised his arms and created a sand fountain- just for the fun of it.

Temari and Kankuro were walking though Mos Eisley's space port. They were looking for anyone who would want to join the Mandalorians group. So far they had more than fifty freed slaves (they had killed the slavers) and about twenty smugglers in the group. Looking over their motley crew, they thought they decided that it was enough for now. Turning to the sun, they headed out towards the rolling hills of sand where Gaara was building the base for them.

Kisame was having a hard time finding the other swordsmen of the mist to recruit for the Mandalorians. So far he had found Zabuza and his apprentice along with three of the other swordsmen. He figured that the rest were probably dead by now, so five out of seven was not all that bad. They even had a new member. He then recalled that he had collected some thirty other mist shinobi that had fought with the swordsmen. So now they were on their way to Naboo, where Boba Fett had set up a base to get them ready. He smirked to himself. Finally things are going his way because Fett had given him these men under his control to make a Mandalorian clan. He would be high ranking! Sure, Fett also gave Gaara a clan of his own, but he knew that he had more power with his force and comforted himself with the thought. Looking over his troops, he smiled.

Boba had just completed the Naboo base and was now preparing to go meet his son. He had his adopted daughter there with him as he ran though the procedures for take off. "I wonder what my son's group is like?" he thought to himself as he took off from the secure base.

This is a short update on what Boba's group is doing while Naruto is giving a tour of the galaxy. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think of Gara on Tatooine and please send me ideas on what to name the new Mandalorian clans.


	12. The Prize

Hey guys, sorry for the not updating in a while. I have been kind of busy, so here you go.

Lee was having a great time. He had hopped down onto the bare concrete-like floor of the arena and listened to the roar of the crowd. It was just like the Chuunin Exams he had watched two years ago and he could barely contain his excitement. As he looked around, he saw his youthful opponent across the expanse of the arena. He was a little surprised to see a large human-like biped with coarse, brown fur covering its body. His opponent raised his shaggy head and let out a roar at Lee.

Lee immediately went into his fighting stance and yelled at the top of his lungs. "MY YOUTHFUL OPPONENT. LET US SHOW OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TO THE CROWD!!!" With that said he charged, leaping into the air for a flying kick. His opponent was too stunned by the unexpected outburst to act in time and was hit in the head with a massive blow. Lee watched his opponent stagger, then straighten before it swung a massive paw aimed at his head. Lee quickly ducked, then performed a textbook ax kick on his opponent. The hit sent the large, brown fur humanoid down for the count.

Naruto could only groan at the spectacle. Lee had destroyed his opponent, which was fine. However, all that yelling made him look like an idiot, which by extension made the Mandalorians look like idiots. He sighed as he looked over the group and saw that Jiraiya was missing. Frowning and shaking his head, Naruto walked over to Kakashi. "Hey, did you see Jiraiya anywhere?"

Kakashi's helmeted face looked down at him before responding in a bored tone. "He said he was going to do research for his books and to see if he could sell some of them here."

Naruto's lips thinned in anger. He had told Jiraiya not to sell his books here, but did Jiraiya listen to him? No! Now he had to go find him and bring him back safely.

On the other side of town, Jiraiya had set up a stand and was selling his books. Just as on his own planet, they were emensely popular and several very hot ladies were hanging around from which to get inspiration. He was having the time of his life! He had just sold enough to buy a ship and he had only set up one stand. He really loved this place! He knew that he would undoubtedly get scolded by Naruto, but right now he could care less.

Kakashi stared after Naruto as he stormed off to find Jiraiya. Then he shrugged and looked back to where Lee was dominating the competition. "If only," he thought "Lee would quit with all the yelling about youth." Then he sighed. At least no one was going to bother him, he thought while he opened his book to read, tuning out the yelling.

Hinata, in the meantime, was in a corner alone so not to get caught up by the crowd. She was still nervous about being on a strange, new planet. She just could not get comfortable on it. She was also thinking about Naruto for some reason. She liked him a lot. She would have to tell him at some point, but she was afraid to. She held her head down, pitying her own shyness.

Striding angrily through an open market, Naruto spotted Jiraiya surrounded by a large crowd of people. Shoving his way through the crowd, Naruto made his way to Jiraiya's table. As he neared, he called out. "Jiraiya! What have I told you about selling your books?"

Jiraiya's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Meekly he replied in a low tone. "Not to."

Naruto nodded his head and watched critically as Jiraiya gathered his few remaining books and pocketed his credits. "Go back to the ship, Jiraiya" Naruto said angrily. "We are leavling as soon as Lee finishes his tournament." With that, Naruto turned around and began to head back towards the arena.

Lee was having fun! He had knocked out his last opponent and he hoped the next tournament he entered would last longer as he watched the announcer stride down the ramp to the arena floor. He ran up to the man. " I, Rock Lee the Green Beast of Konoha, have won. What may I ask, is my youthful prize?" Lee spoke with as much enthusiasm as he could get.

The announcer stiffened, his face losing all expression and going a pale shade of green. The man in front of him had just beat thirty different opponents without breaking a sweat. "W-well, we have a ship if you want it." he stuttered while pointing to a boxy ship that was painted an eye-searing neon-green. It was something that most people would turn down.

Lee looked at the ship before enveloping the man in a bear hug, lifting him off his feet. "THANK YOU! THIS IS A MOST YOUTHFUL PRIZE THAT SHOWS YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" As Lee put the man down, he ran over to his group and grabbed his rival Naruto. "My most youthful rival, please teach me how to fly my most youthful ship." as he dragged Naruto off to get instruction.

Well there you go. Chapter 12. Please review and tell me what you think of Boba's group and the location of the set up bases.


	13. The Road to Kashyyyk

Sorry about not updating in a while. I have been very low on free time.

Chapter 13: The Road to Kashyyyk.

After giving Lee instructions on how to fly, Naruto decided it would be better to have a droid fly Lee's ship for a while until Lee became more proficient. He then gathered everyone and took them back to his ship (except Lee as he would follow, watching and learning as the droid flew his ship). He told everyone that they were going to Kashyyyk to meet up with his father.

Kakashi was excited to meet the man who raised his sensei's son. He also was excited at the prospect of going to another planet, but he remembered he needed to report to the Hokage as soon as possible. He made his way to his room and turned on the holograph projection unit that Naruto had given him to report to the Hokage. As Sarutobi's image came up, Kakashi spoke. "Kakashi Hatake reporting on the mission, sir."

The image of Sarutobi nodded, then said. "What are your findings Kakashi?"

Kakashi's reply did not shock the old man. "Well sir, I believe that we would not get hired for missions if we are not well known in the galaxy- which we aren't currently."

Sarutobi nodded his head. He knew that they had to join a group if they were to get profits off the new market. "Kakashi, what do you suggest we do?"

Kakashi seemed to think a while before answering. "Well sir, the Mandalorians are actually a group made up of different clans much like villages and even then they have sub-clans. I think that Konoha should seek to become one of these clans. We would get the reputation we need in the galaxy and we would get full access to their tech and, more importantly, their armor."

Sarutobi just nodded with a tired look on his face. Most of what Kakashi was telling him he had already guessed. However, the armor was a surprise to him. "Kakashi, why is the armor is so important?"

Kakashi lowered his face and frowned, his usual laziness gone and a serious glint in his eyes. "Well, they have lots of advantages. I found out there are three kinds of armor. The first is the scout and low rank armor. It looks a lot like this vest but it is lighter and is stronger while offering more maneuverability. The second is the one we are wearing every day. It offers a wide range of abilities and is very strong. I find it to be one of the best armor I have experienced. Finally, there is the heavy armor. I have not seen it yet, but I know Naruto has it. From what I have heard, it is designed to go in and come out of anything."

Sarutobi seemed to think about it before saying. "Alright. I will do it as soon as possible. Tell Naruto that Konoha wishes to become part of the Mandalorians."

Kakashi nodded solemnly before cutting the connection, then walking off to find Naruto.

Naruto and the others (minus Kakashi) where discussing Kashyyyk. Naruto knew that the others would like to know more.

Shino was beside himself with joy. A whole planet that is a forest was definitely going to have more insects for him to gather. As he listened, he made note of the dangers on the planet which would result in tougher bugs, as well as introduced species.

Hinata was more then a little worried about the long list of dangers. She knew that there was nowhere that was completely safe, but the list of possible problems seemed unusually long. However, she would certainly be happy to see a forest again. She was also thinking that it would be the perfect place to talk to Naruto and hopefully have courage to ask him out.

Lee was very happy. A planet full of youthful warriors and most of it was green! He could not wait.

Jiraiya was not at all happy with the prospect of visiting Kashyyyk. He felt that, based upon Naruto's comments, there would be very little for him to draw inspiration from there. And if there was any, it would be covered in fur. That did not sound appealing to him at all.

Kakashi entered the room with every one in it and saw Naruto there. He made his way though the group to get to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, after we go to this planet we need to head back to Konoha. It is very important."

Naruto frowned at Kakashi, then agreed. He realized that the rest of the group would probably be homesick by now. He returned to the cockpit and went though the hyperspace procdures to get to Kashyyyk as fast as possible.

In a another part of the galaxy a large group of sentient beings were gathered. Some had hair on their heads, which was cut in a bowl shape. They were all wearing green spandex. Around the room were pictures of Rock Lee adorning neon green walls. A figure in green robes with a hood walked into the room and went straight to the podium at the front of the crowd. The figure looked over the crowd while they quieted to hear it's words.

"MY YOUTHFUL BROTHERS AND SISTERS." It yelled, posing as did Rock Lee. "IT IS MY PLEASURE WELCOMING YOU TO THE ORDER OF YOUTH."

The crowd's response rose in a unanimous yell of "YOUTH".

"WE ARE NOW ON THE MOST YOUTHFUL MISSION TO FIND ROCK LEE AND HAVE HIM SHOW US THE POWER OF YOUTH." the figure yelled, resulting in the crowd chanting "YOUTH!" over and over.

Well, what do you think about the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me your reviews and options. Now tell me should Hinata tell Naruto about her feelings? Should Rock Lee's followers find him? Also any suggestions on what the heavy armor will look like? Thanks!


	14. Surprise!

Hey guys, I am back and have come to you with a new chapter. Please review.

Kashyyyk was not what Kakashi had expected. For one thing, he did not expect trees so tall. Its massive size was just plan scary! Two, he did not expect them to be landing on a wooden platform which looked like it might not support the ship. He was definitely not going to find that out, if he had a say in things. The last thing he did not expect was to see Naruto's adopted father and **KISAME HOSHIGAKI(!)** with him. Then, Kakashi was too busy to think more as he was dodging blaster shots and fighting alongside the other Mandalorians to really think. During a pause, though, he wondered how it had come to this fight.

Earlier that day…

Naruto's ship, along with Lee's, were going though hyper space to Kashyyyk. It would be at least an hour to get there and nearly everyone on the ship wanted to stretch their legs some. Naruto himself was training in a storage compartment he had redesigned to be used as a training course. He was really enjoying himself and was wondering how the others are faring. He sighed, knowing that they were probably getting ready. But then Hinata crossed his mind and he pictured her sweet face. He shook his head to clear the image. That had been happening more and more each day. He was still trying to figure it out.

Jiraiya was doing well. He had just started writing another book and he could not wait to see more alien girls! He just had to wait a little more and he would resume his research after they left Kashyyyk. But then again, there had to be some non-native life on the planet. He just had to find the cantina.

Shino was having the time of his young life. He already had two bags across his chest full of both metal and glass jars. He was definitely touring this planet! He just had to get all of the new bugs he could find. He stared at the screen, determined to find all the insects he could find. He just hoped that they would be compatible with his current insects.

Hinata was currently practicing on the medical equipment with the help of a droid. It was really strange that it came so easily for her. Her fingers where nothing but a blurr as she worked on the simulations to get her ready for some real person that might get injured. She hated that idea. "Maybe I can tell Naruto how I feel while we're on this planet." she thought to herself. But as she did, her self-doubt grew and she once again became afraid of rejection. She let out a heavy sigh and went back to her training.

Kakashi was boundlessly happy. He had just picked up Jiraiya's new book and, needless to say, he had locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. The only thought that went though his mind at the time was "Jiraiya you are a genius."

Lee was probably having the best time out of them all. He was so busy watching the droid fly his ship that he almost forgotten about everything else. He knew he could not wait to pilot his own ship- it was just so entertaining and so youthful. Lee sighed, knowing that he should be missing his old teammates, but he did love making new friends and knew Gai-Sensei would be impressed by his new Youthful style.

As they neared Kashyyyk, Naruto sighed. It was mostly a green planet and as he pulled closer he knew that his father was taking care of his adopted sister- which reminded him that he still needed to kill a certain scumbag. He also knew that his father's group had just started to set up bases across the galaxy and that the new Republic would be a fool not to see something going on. He had just wanted the Mandalorians to be strong again, but the Republic might see this as another great crusade. Sure the last crusade was a long, long time ago, but they would fear a gathering of this magnitude and if the Republic stood in the way, he would find a way to remove the problems.

Boba was very excited. He and Kisame were going to see his son again- and soon! They had to leave Treera on the ship after their last encounter with the natives where she thought they needed to be shaved. Boba sighed. He knew that there was going to be problems and he would address them in time, but now was not it. Boba watched as Naruto's ship came into view- along with an ugly green ship. After they landed, he stood up and went over to greet them. He watched each person coming off the ship. They all brought a small smile to his face. He never thought he would see this many Mandalorians together. Ever since his father died, he had dreamed of this moment. But before they could talk, several Republic soldiers came out with their weapons drawn and pointed at them.

Present…

The Republic soldiers were no match for the stronger, superior Mandalorian force and were taken care of quickly. Naruto turned back to his group. "Okay, a few days to restock on Kashyyyk. Then we're heading back to Konoha. There we will rebuild the Mandalorians and show the galaxy what we can do!"

There you go. The last Chapter of Naruto: The Birth of a Bounty Hunter, but I have good news! I will make a sequel if you want, so please tell me how you want it to began and if you have any other ideas on what I should do. So 'til next time, please send me reviews and feedback on this and other stories. Please look at my request on chapter 11. I will need some clan names before I start the sequel. Thanks!


End file.
